


Mother.

by Kinayo



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Intersex Arthur, M/M, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, has some contents about arthur fleck/thomas wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 人们说布鲁斯需要一个母亲，于是亚瑟·弗莱克出现在了韦恩庄园。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 82





	Mother.

**Author's Note:**

> 双性亚瑟预警  
> 有Thomas Wayne/Arthur Fleck的内容  
> 其实就是个pwp，为了凑字数加了些狗血故事，总的来说我也不知道自己写了个啥  
> 麻烦当爽文看待

Mother.

01.

托马斯·韦恩死了。

当时布鲁斯就在父亲身旁，那只是一个普通的竞选活动，枪手在人群中一共开了四枪。一枪打在了观众席上，两枪分别打在了托马斯·韦恩脑袋和心脏上，布鲁斯则为自己父亲挡了一枪。

葬礼在三周后。当天到处都是人，教堂乱哄哄的，生意人、警察、哭个不停的婴儿，牧师念完了悼词，亲朋好友埋葬了老韦恩，之后年轻的韦恩又露面了一小会儿就回到了庄园。

到家时亚瑟在客厅等他，穿着件松垮的深色毛衣，整个人蜷缩在沙发上。他依然很瘦，进入韦恩庄园后也没好好吃过饭，皮肤苍白而粗糙，手和脚踝瘦骨嶙峋，指间永远夹着燃烧的烟，和托马斯·韦恩抽的是同一个牌子。

“葬礼好玩吗？”

他把脑袋歪在沙发的靠背上，声音低沉沙哑。大脑损伤导致的歇斯底里的笑声让他十分容易患上咽炎。

“来了很多人，还有媒体。你说不定会喜欢那样的场合。”

布鲁斯并不觉得亚瑟真的在乎他父亲的死。要不是警察们在他眼前击毙了枪手，他丝毫不怀疑是亚瑟扣下的扳机。托马斯·韦恩给了对方渴望的一切，以一种令亚瑟最痛苦的方式。

亚瑟向后捋着头发，手指绕住下巴后面的一缕发丝。他看起来很美，面部轮廓在阳光下愈发清晰，恐怕很多人不会同意他的观点，可脆弱与邪恶的气质在亚瑟身上平衡得恰到好处。

“我想离开这里。” 绿眼睛的主人移开了目光，他换了个坐姿，晃着光洁的腿朝布鲁斯伸出双手，“我恨这座房子。”

于是布鲁斯走上前弯腰抱了抱亚瑟，埋在脖颈处呼吸着熟悉的气味，单薄的身体散发着热量，无数个夜晚他都是搂着对方入睡，摸着对方的胸，成为了彼此不可分割的一部分。

“当然，我去把车开过来。” 布鲁斯轻声说道，贴上对方的面颊。

“只要这是你想要的，妈妈。”

布鲁斯想他不该在父亲葬礼那天干他的母亲。可那双手在背后故意按压着他的肌肤，美丽的手指顺着脊椎向下摩挲，仿佛他们正处于性爱中途。

“你一直是个乖孩子，布鲁斯。” 亚瑟故意在每个单词后加了重音，呼出的热气洒在他的耳垂上。“你值得一些奖赏。我需要给你些奖赏。”

显然亚瑟一直在勾引他，用亲密的肢体动作、停不下来的笑声还有那些诡异的笑话。对方从没拒绝布鲁斯在夜晚爬上他的床或者是那些更色情的请求——白色的内裤在他眼前向下褪去，幕布被掀开了，粉色的阴茎垂在两腿之间，以及之下的秘密，会阴处湿哒哒的肉缝，亚瑟长了套女性的生殖器官，并且会为任何人湿润。

阴道的嫩肉裹紧了粗大的龟头，小巧的脚踝在每次顶撞时无助地绷紧，仿佛下一秒会承受不住而裂开。亚瑟露出了那副要哭的表情，绿眼睛微微眯起。交合处热的厉害，他们同时律动，肢体在窄小的沙发上紧贴交缠。粉色的穴口正被他的阴茎撑满，里面温暖紧致，每一次操弄都会带出更多的淫液。“别停下——求你。” 他的母亲会像妓女一样晃着腰尖叫，等到被完全操熟时在他耳边轻声哭泣。他说请永远也别离开我，布鲁斯。他还说我从没爱过你的父亲。

布鲁斯硬得发疼，穴肉吮吸下体的酥麻感一路窜进大脑，爽得他说不上话，只好本能地将性器埋入穴肉更更深的位置。妈妈，妈妈——他无法抑制自己将所有的情感流露给对方，他的母亲是他整个青春期的性幻想，他喝亚瑟用过的水杯，偷对方的白衬衫当睡衣。他幻想过对方在成年礼时喜悦地含下他的阴茎，他还幻想过在父亲面前将精液射进对方的子宫。

高潮来临时亚瑟吻了他，双手捧住脸庞，一遍遍亲着布鲁斯微启的唇瓣。炙热的甬道在承受精液时猛地收缩，他们同时叹息，膝盖相互交叠在一起。

“现在离开吗？” 他的母亲抱住了他的手臂，发丝滑在皮肤上，轻轻点了点头。

“对不起，布鲁斯。” 对方重新躺进他的怀里，那句道歉听起来更像情人之间深夜在床上的悄悄话。

“我没法再在这儿待上哪怕一秒钟。”

02.

人们说布鲁斯需要一个母亲，于是亚瑟·弗莱克出现在了韦恩庄园。

当然一切的初衷都是为了竞选，让选民们知道有位女性陪伴在年幼的布鲁斯·韦恩的成长中。那是个住在修道院的孤儿，据说母亲被送进阿卡姆后就没出来过，成年前没能被哪个富人家看上。托马斯·韦恩在一次公益表演时注意到了这个扮演小丑的年轻人，然后他们上了床，旅馆、亚瑟家里、演员休息室，来来回回至少十几次。法律文件上亚瑟是布鲁斯名义上的哥哥，但他的父亲让他把亚瑟当作母亲来看，所有在这个家庭里需要母亲所承担的职责亚瑟都会去完成。

亚瑟是一位好母亲，于他而言布鲁斯的存在高于一切，从未错过布鲁斯成长的任何一个瞬间。他也尽力去做一个合格的妻子，但托马斯·韦恩从没给过他机会。婊子。老韦恩喜欢这么称呼亚瑟，有需要时才把对方叫进房间尽情使用。

“我们去哪儿？”

布鲁斯转过头，脸颊正好贴在亚瑟的手掌上。他的母亲看起来心不在焉，侧身靠在副驾驶座位上，勉强挤出笑容试图让他别那么担心。

“我在下城有间公寓。你可以待在那里。”

“回教堂看看怎么样？我被收养之后就没回去过。”

“老城区的教堂早就被拆了，好几年前的事，为了城市规划。”

亚瑟撇撇嘴，一言不发重新坐好，眼睛直直地看着前方，秋风吹拂起他的头发。布鲁斯熟悉那种表情，他会用这种方式默默反抗父亲的要求，结局往往并不好看。太疼了，亚瑟第二天甚至没法走路。

“可我想去看看。”

于是布鲁斯把车开向了老城区。月亮从云层后面闪现出来，亚瑟静静地看着沿路的树木，草坪反射出银灰色的光芒。偶尔亚瑟会突然发出剧烈的笑声，捂住嘴也毫无用处，他扭过头拼命咳嗽，而布鲁斯习惯性无视那些状况，直到对方恢复才继续刚才的话题。

上一次亚瑟走出韦恩庄园还是好几年前，他带着亚瑟去了一场脱口秀，布鲁斯甚至记不清脱口秀演员的名字，亚瑟在演出结束时吻了他， 急切地咬住下嘴唇，拽着他的手向两腿之间伸，最后他们跑进了酒吧的厕所，布鲁斯虔诚地跪在他面前，两只手分开湿哒哒的肉缝，给了他的母亲一个难忘的口活。

哦天啊，布鲁斯——

他红着眼睛请求他停下。那太难堪了，母亲怎么能在孩子面前高潮。可布鲁斯只想听到亚瑟更多的声音，带着惊慌的颤音，像个未经人事的雏鸟，无助地把布鲁斯当作唯一的依靠。舌尖扫过粉色的肉芽，更多的粘液立刻涌进嘴里，他的母亲开始抽泣，高潮来临时夹紧双腿，透明的液体流满两腿之间。

太脏了。布鲁斯将嘴角的液体吃了下去，发现绿眼睛不经意间扫过他的裆部。哦他也想尝尝我的味道，他笑了，那想法很难不令他心动。

可我喜欢。他去牵他的手，坏着性子去捏亚瑟的掌心。如果他在小一点，还会再眨眨眼卖个乖，亚瑟总是很吃这一套。

他把车停在两条街之外，街灯把车盖照得闪闪发亮。老城区的街道散发着垃圾和下水道的潮湿气味，布鲁斯从没喜欢过这个街区，并不仅仅是因为他的父亲就死在了两公里之外的地方。

他走下车，绕到另一边为亚瑟打开车门，对方下车时本能地握住了他的手，走在他身旁时不自在地四处张望着灰色的建筑。

“和我记忆里的不太一样了。”

亚瑟走得很快，绿眼睛好奇地瞪起，试图从某栋建筑中找到属于过去的细节。湿漉漉的街道在黑暗中发着光，有人大概认出了他，冲着他的车的方向指指点点。“教堂是在这条街上？” “在尽头，现在是家房地产公司了。” 亚瑟拽着他走在前面，有些孩子气地晃着他的手，然后停下来等着布鲁斯跟上来，如此反复了好几次。

布鲁斯听到了自己加快的心跳声。他仍不知道该如何处置他的母亲，现在他是一家之主了，父亲的财产落到了他手上，托马斯·韦恩的小金丝雀、他美丽而悲恸的母亲也包含在其中。天知道把对方囚禁在庄园里是个多诱人的想法，母爱的本能终归会让亚瑟原谅布鲁斯的每个决定。可他并不想成为父亲那样，对一位合格的母亲做出那些事是可耻的，韦恩父子没有权力继续支配亚瑟·弗莱克生活了。

“我喜欢这里。” 他突然转过头，冲着布鲁斯惊喜地眨眨眼睛，头顶上的排风扇嗡嗡作响，布鲁斯愣了下才反应过来对方的意思。

“你想住在老城区？”

“这边的房价更便宜——” 永远别和一个韦恩谈钱的问题，亚瑟显然也意识到了这点。“我出生在这里。我属于这里。”

“可老城区离庄园太远了，我不能每天来看你。”

“我能照顾好自己。” 他别扭地扭动着肩膀，像个在求父母买玩具给自己的孩子。“这没什么的。”

他在想着脱离韦恩的控制。布鲁斯垂下目光，让自己平静地消化这个事实。

“任何事，妈妈。”

然后他重新露出笑容，低下头亲了下亚瑟的嘴角。月亮藏到了雨云后面，他们融入了街角的阴影中，目光再次相交时亚瑟踮起脚回应了他的吻，一个冗长而色情的深吻，身体贴在他的怀里，只要布鲁斯想，他的妈妈还能奉献出更多，无私而虔诚，纵容孩子对他的身体做任何事，满足每个布鲁斯的愿望。这就是他的母亲。

03.

你当然不能指望放出去的金丝雀还能像过去那般乖巧。

布鲁斯解释说杂志上这么写只是为了阅读量，豪华游艇、比基尼模特以及乱交派对，人们喜欢读这些，而亚瑟则打开公寓的门让布鲁斯离开。

半年后他的母亲看起来并没有比过去更开心，韦恩庄园以及托马斯·韦恩依然在内心深处纠缠着他。布鲁斯带亚瑟去看过心理医生，开了不少药，而亚瑟从来只吃那些能让他好受点的药片。另一方面，他的母亲不再像过去那么一惊一乍了，他会平静地坐在沙发上，仿佛不再在乎任何事。布鲁斯很难得知亚瑟离开韦恩庄园后的生活。门口的保安说对方很少出门，偶尔出来时头发乱蓬蓬的，手上还带着伤。他立刻开始后悔允许对方离开的决定，他的母亲应该始终陪在他的身边。

关于布鲁斯·韦恩是花花公子的新闻显然也让亚瑟心烦意乱。他在嫉妒，又有些惶惶不安，自觉得没有什么资本能留住布鲁斯的心。于是他们更多时间都在做爱，布鲁斯喜欢在凌晨或下午出现在公寓，睡得迷迷糊糊的亚瑟会坐在他的腿上，吻在他的鼻尖上，晃动着屁股让粗大的阴茎充满温暖的阴道。他们在客厅沙发上不停地做着爱，确保邻居能听到肉体剧烈的碰撞声。布鲁斯根本无法停下操弄他叫个不停的母亲，他硬起的粉色乳头以及站不稳的可爱脚趾，哆哆嗦嗦地嘴唇竟然还在叮嘱他不要穿含有羊毛的毛衣。一切都太美好了，湿热的穴口紧紧绞住龟头部分，前端撞在穴口深处的嫩肉上，而对方还在花费心思思考如何讨好布鲁斯。

他会在亚瑟做早餐时操进那个仍在流水的洞口，他的母亲轻轻哦了声，颤抖的腿抵在柜台前，两片阴唇立刻夹紧穴肉。太湿了，早些时候的精液被挤了出来，从两腿之间流到地板上。他注意到对方勃起的阴茎竖在小腹上，伸手去摸时对方却立刻避开了。

“我不喜欢被摸那里。” 亚瑟仰起脖子，声音里还带着哭腔。“扫兴的东西。” 长期的母性本能令他更偏向女性的高潮，布鲁斯的手指向下摸到阴蒂，反复揉搓着肿起来的肉芽，他立刻听到了细长的哽咽声，美丽的蝴蝶骨向内绷紧，屁股动得更快了。

干我——哦，天啊。他的手会握住亚瑟的手，扯到对方身后，白皙的臀部被撞得发红，阴茎在美丽的肉缝中进进出出。“是的，来干你的婊子——” 布鲁斯并不确定亚瑟是否真正喊出过那些话语，他们在性爱中昏昏沉沉，都因为缺乏睡眠而丧失了理智与耐性。有时候布鲁斯觉得自己成为了他的父亲，虎口卡在亚瑟脖子上，稍稍用力欣赏对方因为窒息和疼痛扭曲的表情，然后他会吻他，另一只手扭着对方的乳头或者头发，直到精液射进阴道里。

事后——如果他们都不想继续做爱的时候——亚瑟还会坐在他的腿上，一边抽烟一边说着过去的事，故事往往没有开头或结尾，他的母亲会迷失在过去中，把父亲那些恶意的羞辱信以为真。

“你讨厌我，因为我不是你真正的母亲。” 他的母亲眼里都是泪水，赤裸的身上布满了之前性爱他留下的痕迹，布鲁斯很难因为对方的话语感到生气。

“你和你父亲一样。”

“我不是我父亲。”他不知道自己还能如此耐心，抱着亚瑟的肩膀一遍遍耐心地重复着谈话。

“可我感觉不到你对我的爱了。”

“我后面几天都会来看你的，妈妈。”

如果他们是在庄园就好了，他会为这个想法叹气，知道那有多不现实，然后把睡着的母亲放回床上，自己偶尔也会躺上去。

那之后亚瑟开始冷漠他，另一种吸引布鲁斯注意力的方法，对方会在拥抱与亲吻时假装不感兴趣，奚落他去多陪陪某个名字都记不住的内衣模特。对方在他到来时把门锁上，无论怎么敲门都不愿开门。或者突然告诉他找了份工作，然后在他面前把收到的礼物放到一旁，不去拆开它。

类似的事情来来回回发生了好几次。最后一次时他的母亲把礼物摔在地上，以为他真的和一位女明星订了婚，并且没有告诉他。

“你不该这么做。”

布鲁斯站起来，面无表情地走过亚瑟，重新把包装好的礼物捡起来，放在桌上。有什么东西在他体内苏醒了，而亚瑟比他先一步察觉到了这点，绿眼睛再看向他时和看向托马斯·韦恩时别无二致。

他的母亲服从了。那是刻在骨子里的本能，父亲也是看中了亚瑟的这一点。亚瑟温驯地低下头，无声诉说着作为韦恩家男性拥有的特殊权力，而布鲁斯随时可以行使它。于是他点点头，拉开了裤子拉链，看着他的母亲跪在他脚边，双唇微启含住了他的老二。

湿热的口腔内壁和亚瑟下面的小嘴别无二致，他的母亲卖力地吮吸着龟头，前后晃动着脑袋，舌尖在射精的小孔周围打着转，故意弄出些夸张的水声，仿佛在吃下什么美味的食物。妓女、荡妇——他脑子里只能想到这些，为什么每次操他下体总是湿淋淋的？为什么含住儿子的肉棒也能如此快乐？亚瑟·弗莱克，他的母亲注定是韦恩家的财产，先是负责取悦托马斯·韦恩，现在则是用来取悦他。

下体紧致的压迫感令布鲁斯喘不上气，胯部的快感爽到头皮发麻。布鲁斯开始摆动胯部，操弄着那张过于完美的嘴。对方没反抗，原本撑着地面的手正在迅速扣弄着下体，中指恐怕已经插进了穴肉里，手掌重重地撞在阴部上，满手都是淫液。所以他抽出了阴茎，对上了迷离的绿眼睛，他的母亲站起来抱住了他的肩膀，布鲁斯托着亚瑟的屁股在家里的每个角落干他。

“对不起。”

当他们结束漫长的性爱后，亚瑟躺在他的臂弯里，小心翼翼地观察他的表情。他笑了下，低头亲吻亚瑟的额头，又变回了他们都熟悉的那个布鲁斯·韦恩，亚瑟心爱的孩子。

“早点睡吧。” 他抹去亚瑟嘴角的口水，把手指含进嘴里，“你明早还有新工作，不是吗？”

04.

布鲁斯出现时对方正把头发剪得乱七八糟，绿色的颜料在头发上并不均匀，发梢处粘在了一起。看起来糟透了，又有点滑稽。亚瑟撇撇嘴，拿起剪刀想修理右侧耳后的头发，不过布鲁斯提前阻止了母亲，拿过剪刀帮他完成剩下的部分。

他们全程一言不发，房间里只有剪刀清脆的裁剪声，左边的头发已经剪坏了，布鲁斯只好全部剪短，再重新梳理。

“我梦到你父亲了。”

他失落地眨眨眼，像只淋了一天雨的小动物。托马斯·韦恩遇袭那天他的母亲仍未从父亲留下的伤害中恢复，尖叫、笑声、把吃下的食物重新干呕出来，阿尔弗雷德没法向他解释发生了什么，只好把电视打开让男人自己看。

“他有说什么吗？”

布鲁斯的手指穿插进发丝，一路划到了底。他更喜欢长发的亚瑟，希望它们能尽快重新长长。

“他说这一切都是我活该。” 亚瑟转过头，绿眼睛里泛着泪光。“韦恩家不需要一个野种，而我永远不配成为一位真正的母亲，所以他决定拿走我的子宫，一劳永逸。”

那天布鲁斯不在庄园，托马斯·韦恩的安排，早上亚瑟还亲吻他的脸庞与他告别。如果他陪在对方身旁这一切都不会发生。

“我恨他。”

“我知道。”

他们不去谈论那天的任何细节，单是结果已经足够震撼了。他的妈妈一声不吭地躺在床上，脸色惨白，身体上到处都是磕碰的伤口，头皮还有被撕扯的痕迹。父亲解释说亚瑟刚刚进行了一次堕胎，医生顺便被取走了整个子宫，为了安全起见。

“我请求他别那么做。那是他的孩子，我可以独自抚养他，没人会知道孩子的父亲是谁——”

而布鲁斯想起托马斯·韦恩去世时的场面，枪手迅速混进了人群中，他的父亲倒在血泊中，望着哥谭灰色的天空，人们四处尖叫逃窜，警察和医生上来把他从父亲的尸体旁拉开。他回头去看枪手最初站的位置，有那么几秒真的以为是亚瑟下的杀手。可韦恩家的小金丝雀没有胆量杀死任何人。他和父亲都清楚这点。

“他已经死了。”

他放下剪刀，拿起桌子上的刷子涂了点白颜料往亚瑟脸上小心地抹平。过去每次生日对方都会坚持扮演派对小丑，一直到他进入中学。他喜欢帮忙，或者说喜欢陪伴在母亲身旁，父亲如果干了母亲一晚上的话，第二天亚瑟会手抖，总有人需要帮他完成妆容。

“哦，在梦里他仍然活着。我一辈子都在受他摆布。”

他开始画眼睛上下的三角形了，又换了只小一点的刷子，亚瑟规矩地闭上眼睛。

“听说你前几天回来时受伤了。”

“只是摔了一跤。”

可布鲁斯听到的是有个派对小丑在街上被几个年轻人拳打脚踢，没有人帮忙，人们匆匆走过他，假装他根本不存在。

哥谭比韦恩庄园要糟糕更多。

“我的同事还安慰了我。”

他腼腆地笑笑，重新睁开眼。现在只剩下最后的红鼻子没画了，布鲁斯又蘸了点颜料，迎上亚瑟的绿眼睛。

“我喜欢这份工作。每天做不同的事，还能为别人带来快乐。”

亚瑟太温柔了，他心想，什么样的人会忍心伤害一只无辜的知更鸟呢？他的妈妈从没伤害过任何人，像修道院教的那样，去爱每一个人。

“我送你去上班吧。” 布鲁斯把刷子放好，习惯性地拉住他的手。“我讨厌你竟然要和其他人一起挤地铁。”

“那没什么的。”

亚瑟站起来，跟在布鲁斯后面刻意遮掩自己的一瘸一拐。外面的世界并不快乐，他的妈妈终于明白了这点，布鲁斯希望亚瑟能回来，孩子总能为母亲疗伤，更何况他是他的母亲唯一可以依赖的人了。

05.

那天起初并没有什么特别。布鲁斯听说亚瑟被辞退了，因为不合时宜的笑声还有古怪的举止，孩子们怕他，而大人们认定他是个怪胎。

现在对方明白了，并不是每个孩子都是布鲁斯·韦恩，金丝雀并不适合人类社会。至少别再试着融入哥谭。

有人为他打开了门，告诉他自己是亚瑟的前同事，很荣幸见到真正的韦恩。

那么布鲁斯·韦恩和一个派对小丑约会的故事能值多少钱呢？五十美元，不能再多了。但布鲁斯·韦恩和他从街上捡来的母亲约会呢？或者更劲爆点，年轻的韦恩只爱操自己的双性人母亲？

我觉得值五百万美元。他并没有多紧张，尤其是在得知对方发现的原因后：亚瑟在笑话本子里夹着好几张他的照片，把他们的事写了下来。

一千万美元怎么样。对方摆摆手，拿起亚瑟笔记本在他面前晃了晃。这对布鲁斯·韦恩而言不算什么，不是吗？你看，我不打算连续勒索你，蠢货才那么做，得不偿失。

是啊，确实得不偿失。

他看了眼亚瑟，他的母亲自始至终低头站在原地，嘴角露出僵硬的微笑，绿眼睛无神地盯着地面，任凭他的同事羞辱他。

对方说他是个妓女时他没有动。对方嘲笑他幼稚的理想和笑话时也无动于衷。托马斯·韦恩的话语比这些要残忍的多，如果不是对方说要永远毁掉布鲁斯·韦恩的荣誉——现在想想布鲁斯觉得那只是个糟糕的玩笑——亚瑟不会拿起桌上的剪刀捅进了男人的脖子里。天知道那纤细的胳膊是怎么在脖子和胸口上留下那么大的窟窿，深色的血液流到地毯上，血溅得到处都是，像个出故障的小喷泉，却又安静的诡异。哥谭清晨惨谈的光线照了进来，浆过的窗帘被吹到了外面。这本该是美好的一天。

“你真不该这么做。”他叹了口气，嘴里甚至能尝到血腥味。道德感和对母亲的偏爱让他不知道该说些什么。“现在事情变得麻烦了。”

“我总要保护你，布鲁斯。你是我的孩子。”

亚瑟擦拭着下巴的血，捋着凌乱的头发——它们几乎长回了原来的长度——袖子口被染成了红色。他的母亲看上去不一样了，对方依然爱他，愿意为他牺牲所有，可绿眼睛深处出现了布鲁斯无法控制的火光。

“你可以报警。我有病，就说我臆想了我们之间的事。”

他摇头。“我不会让你回阿卡姆的。”

他们都知道布鲁斯接下来会说什么。亚瑟低头看着自己的鞋尖，然后又抬头无奈地望着他。刚刚杀死一个人的冲击都没有布鲁斯接下来要说的事要震撼。求你别这么做。那是他母亲最卑微的乞求，上一次亚瑟这么求托马斯·韦恩时，对方践踏了他微不足道的尊严，杀死了他肚子里的孩子。

亚瑟是对的，他和他父亲没什么区别。他只想把母亲囚禁在家里，为他装上脚铐和项圈，换上精致漂亮的衣服。永远支配对方剩下的人生。漂亮的金丝雀、阁楼里的洛丽塔，哥谭的人们不配拥有他美丽纯洁的母亲。

“和我回庄园。剩下的事我会解决的。”

布鲁斯用了属于父亲的语气，而亚瑟露出了相应的表情，走到了对方身旁，服从了韦恩家的男主人。

06.

阿尔弗雷德总是能心平气和地接受一切。对方是韦恩家两代人的老管家，目睹了布鲁斯的出生、玛莎·韦恩的死以及亚瑟的出现。

“你觉得我是个婊子吗？” 他光着腿坐在沙发上，上半身披着布鲁斯的白衬衫。

对方摇头。

“那我是布鲁斯的母亲吗？”

“曾经是。”

好吧好吧。亚瑟嘟囔着，把注意力重新放回到写满笑话的笔记本上。布鲁斯很少在下午回来，待在床上又太无聊，于是他又开始写点笑话打发时间。偶尔他也会自慰，在确定布鲁斯很快会出现在卧室门口，一根手指、两根手指，拇指摁在阴蒂上，小肉芽搓揉几下就令他大脑发麻，在床上兴奋地翻滚。流着水的小穴口开始渴望更粗大的肉棒插进来，可手指无论怎么扣弄都到不了和布鲁斯做爱时的程度。对方说他是个糟糕的自慰者，对自己的身体一无所知，阴蒂那样捏只会让自己受伤。让我来帮你，亚瑟。是的，现在他的孩子开始直呼他的名字了，他是布鲁斯的秘密情人、十恶不赦的杀人犯。

“布鲁斯少爷让我查看下你的伤口。”

他耸耸肩，脱下衬衫转过身去。之前在街上转牌子被几个孩子欺负留下的伤口一直没好，剪刀捅死兰德尔后才意识到背后的伤口又裂开了。

他会时不时盯着右手，一遍遍重温夺走人生命时的感觉。事情发生的太快，愤怒、疯狂、胸口出现了瘙痒——症状的前兆——但笑声留在了心底。有人死了，他理应感到恐惧或者道德上的不适，嚎啕大哭、向着天父忏悔，就像修女们在他年轻时教导的那样。可什么都没有，他把十字架项链扔进废纸篓里，知道他只是做了为了保护布鲁斯所该做的。

“晚上伤口还会疼吗？”

他摇头。心不在焉地算着布鲁斯回来的时间。现在他失去了布鲁斯的抚养权，对方不需要他的睡前故事或者晚餐，阿尔弗雷德把衣柜重新整理了遍，有时连亚瑟也总是找不到正确的五斗橱。

带着薄手套的手覆在他的肩胛骨上，他立刻感到反胃，肺部用力吸气，生理的违和感令他全身绷紧。他叫了出来，神经质地扭动着身子，厌恶地从沙发上跳了下来。

“抱歉，我不是——”

亚瑟笑了几声，捂住小腹，干呕感更剧烈了。然后他才意识到自己在颤抖，他已经太久没被韦恩父子以外的人触碰了，本能的抗拒比他想象中还要严重。

“还是等布鲁斯回来吧。”他轻声说道，彻底失去了继续写笑话的兴致。

他会打电话给布鲁斯，手指绕着电话线，躺在书房的沙发上同时说着毫无关联的三件事，往往都没有结尾，但只要对方在听就好。

“警察会来抓我吗？”

“你不需要担心这个。”

他有点好奇布鲁斯做了什么。他的大男孩可不是会贿赂警察的那种类型，处理尸体则是另一个麻烦。

“我能去你父亲的卧室看看吗？你把门锁住了。”

电话另一端传来了叹气声，然后是背景的说话声，暗示着对方正在会议中。亚瑟挂了电话，哼着奇怪的曲子在走廊上轻盈地跳舞，踮起脚尖转着圈。老韦恩卧室的门是浅灰色，用那种本世纪初厚重的木材制成，走廊上的光把扶手和油漆外层照得发亮。对方死后布鲁斯拒绝搬进去，而是把门锁死，让里面落灰。

你得到了你应得的教训，韦恩先生。他把脑袋贴在门上，嘴角向上扬起，声音里带着嘶哑。我失去了孩子和子宫，你失去了生命。

我很爱布鲁斯，哪怕他把我重新囚禁在了这儿，但我很快会离开的——

亚瑟用脑袋撞了下门，咯咯笑出了声，然后又用力撞了下。他一直在等待一个声音、一个征兆，现在他终于能听到旋律了。

是他杀死兰德尔的原因吗？还是意识到布鲁斯不再需要一位母亲的时候？他走回卧室，拿起床头柜上的烟为自己点燃，那不是他熟悉的牌子，布鲁斯喜欢的口味和他不尽相同，苦味更淡一些。

颜料盒在桌上，他开始为自己涂上颜料，余光瞥到橙色的药瓶，里面还有最后几片药，他拿过来全部吃了下去。

那个下午，他的同事死在他客厅的地板上之后，他意识到他的肉缝湿的一塌糊涂，阴蒂勃起了，下体那个扫兴的小虫子也一样兴奋，竖立在小腹上，希望有人能为他发泄。

操我。他直截了当地说了出来，拽着布鲁斯的手往他两腿之间送。他在那一刻就知道自己会从韦恩庄园逃走，所以他不用再有其他顾虑了。

他们一起倒在床上，亚瑟含住对方的嘴唇，舌头在口腔里交缠，唇瓣分开几秒就会重新贴上，口水流得满嘴都是。他感受到小腹上硬邦邦的阴茎在顶着他，布鲁斯不会比他更理智。他臣服了，答应了布鲁斯的要求，而韦恩家的小金丝雀现在需要主人的一丝关爱。

他趴在床上，感受到布鲁斯的手指挤进了穴口，哆哆嗦嗦的穴肉热切地吮吸着异物，电流般地刺激贯通全身，他故意拉长了声音，舌头伸出了一小截，像个永不满足的妓女。

“我想你直接进来。” 布鲁斯的胸膛压了上来，他的孩子是第一次从后面上他。那是托马斯·韦恩最喜欢的体位。

“来干你的婊子。”

他亲了亲布鲁斯的下巴，抬起屁股让布鲁斯的进入更方便些。很快巨大的满足感令他叫都叫不出，阴茎仿佛操进了脑子里，除了性爱无法思考其他事情。太大了，太满了，他被钳着腰剧烈晃动，每一次都正好顶弄在敏感的软肉上，操得他全身发软。他开始哭泣，比任何一次都要凶，臀肉被拍打时还会带着一声闷哼。后面的头发被翻到了额头前，布鲁斯俯身去啃他的后脖颈，右手去安慰他的阴茎。

“不要。” 他红着眼睛摇头，但布鲁斯没有停下。“会很舒服的，妈妈。”他的大男孩扬起一侧的嘴角冲他笑着，于是他放弃了反抗。

托马斯·韦恩不会碰他的男性生殖器，也不允许他自己碰。那恶心的小虫子很少有反应，唯有在性爱时才会勃起。龟头被摩擦时的异样快感让他把头埋进了床单里。

“你为什么不喜欢这样？” 他温柔地律动着，亚瑟感觉到高潮越来越近。他们都没持续很久，这主要怪亚瑟勾引了布鲁斯。

“你父亲的原因。另外——” 他犹豫了下，眼前开始闪现白光，“我希望你只记得我作为母亲的那部分。”

现在他不再是布鲁斯的母亲了。他仍爱着他的孩子，包括那个未出生的生命，可韦恩不能再掌控他的人生了，伤害他的人已经死了。

“妈妈。”

布鲁斯出现在巷子的拐角，美丽的蓝眼睛微微瞪大。他们第一次见面时男孩也是这么看着他，伸出手好奇地摸上他的五官。

他又朝着尸体开了一枪，后坐力震得他手腕发麻。

“他们伤害过我。” 他的解释更像是说给自己听。“他们要付出代价，就和你父亲一样。”

然后夜晚的巷子里回荡着他刺耳的笑声，直到肺部被抽空，全身的每个关节都在隐隐作疼，他的手指伸进了喉咙里，几乎感觉要窒息时才停了下来。

“我不会回去的。”

亚瑟做好了逃跑的准备。无论布鲁斯说什么他都不会回头，他的男孩以后的生活不会有任何改变，没人会把巷子里和他公寓里的尸体和布鲁斯·韦恩联系起来，这对他们而言都是个喜剧。

可他的孩子却告诉他这都是自己的错。他们站在十月夜晚的潮湿小巷内，哥谭的天空是永远的灰紫色，冷风里夹杂着冰冷的水汽，他意识到布鲁斯在发抖说话里都是颤音。亚瑟愣了下，这是他第一次看见布鲁斯哭泣。

“是我告诉父亲你怀孕的事。我不知道他会——”

他的孩子没法把话说完，男孩望着他，正在最后尝试挽留母亲。而亚瑟则在思考另一种可能性。他的孩子出生了，托马斯·韦恩早就死了，他会是两个孩子的母亲。他笑了下，所有的点终于连成了线。可现在，老实说，他也不那么在乎了。

“因为那是我和你的孩子，所以他才想摘掉我的子宫。”

他听到了自己的叹气声还有耳边的旋律，原本后退的脚向前迈去，踮起脚尖，把肩膀让给了他的孩子。他说我永远爱你，布鲁斯。他还说你应该杀了我，要不然你会后悔的。警笛在巷子外面响起，他最后吻了下布鲁斯，然后轻轻推开了他的孩子。

左轮手枪里还剩下最后一枚子弹，那本来是留给他自己的，但现在他又想到了其他用途。脑子里的旋律没有停下，他失去了两个孩子，亚瑟想他是彻底疯了。

亚瑟举起枪，扣下扳机，子弹擦过了布鲁斯的肩膀，哥谭的警察们目睹了这一幕。亚瑟转身跑进了阴影中。

最后一次。亚瑟心想，以为从此再也不会见到布鲁斯了，当然之后他才意识到错得离谱。但那也是好几年之后的事了，人们逐渐忘记了亚瑟·弗莱克的名字，而是更频繁地讨论小丑，哥谭市新出现的罪犯，以及某个流传在城里的笑话，尽管始终没人理解：哥谭的蝙蝠侠和小丑在同一天诞生。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛【


End file.
